Brian Twitcher/dialogue
*'Brian Twitcher:' Hail, Player! How are things? *'Player:' I'm doing okay, thanks. Could I ask you some questions? *'Brian Twitcher:' What would you like to ask about? *The phoenix. **'Player:' Could you tell me about the phoenix? **'Brian Twitcher:' The phoenix is an ancient creature - older than either of us can comprehend. It is a large, powerful avian creature, surrounded by flames and covered in a fiery plumage. It also has strong magical abilities. Every five hundred years, as it reaches the limits of its lifespan, it returns to its roost to complete a ritual and be reborn. You see, while not truly immortal, the phoenix can be reborn any number of times, so long as it completes its rebirth ritual. Thanks to you, the phoenix will live on! **'Player:' Thanks for the information. Now, back to my other questions. **'Brian Twitcher:' What would you like to ask about? *The ritual. **'Player:' Could you go over that ritual once more? **'Brian Twitcher:' The ritual is not that complicated, really; it just requires certain ingredients and a set of dexterous hands. In order to be reborn, the phoenix must be burnt alive on a funeral pyre woven from the wood of five particular trees. You must weave a basket from the fletched twigs of cinnamon, sassafras, ailanthus, cedar and mastic trees. This basket must be placed on the base of the pyre in the phoenix's roost, and then it must be lit. You will need to best the phoenix in combat to weaken it so that it can succumb to the flames. The phoenix will enter the pyre and be burnt to ashes. From these ashes, it will be reborn - young and strong again. There are specimens of each tree growing inside the phoenix's lair, tended to by the phoenix's thralls in its absence and revived from the trees ashes whenever they die. Each tree is on a separate level of the lair. You must collect the twigs before moving on. It's pointless to continue on to a deeper level without having the twigs from all the levels before it. Only fresh twigs will suffice for the ritual. If you leave the lair at any time, you will have to go through and collect fresh twigs from every tree. There are some other items required for the ritual that you cannot get from inside the lair. **'Player:' Oh? What would those be then? **'Brian Twitcher:' Tools. Secateurs, to prune the trees and gather the twigs, a knife to fletch them and a tinderbox to light the pyre. I did bring a bunch of the necessary tools with me, but I sold them to a passing trader once the phoenix was saved... **'Player:' Thanks for the information. Now, back to my other questions. **'Brian Twitcher:' What would you like to ask about? *The phoenix's lair. **'Player:' Could you tell me about the phoenix's lair? **'Brian Twitcher:' The phoenix's lair is a lava-filled cave, guarded by its thralls. You see, the phoenix has power over life and death that is not limited to itself. It has the ability to resurrect lesser creatures. These revived creatures now roam the phoenix's lair, guarding it from interlopers during the phoenix's long absences. They attack all who enter, to weed out the weaklings and ensure only the worthy reach the phoenix in its roost, deep inside the cave. **'Player:' Thanks for the information. Now, back to my other questions. **'Brian Twitcher:' What would you like to ask about? *Going back inside. **'Player:' The phoenix mentioned granting me the right to challenge her. **'Brian Twitcher:' Yes, she told me about this a short while ago. I was quite shocked; I didn't realise she was telepathic! **'Player:' I see. I'm afraid I've forgotten the terms of our agreement. **'Brian Twitcher:' Worry not, Player! I shall remind your tired brain. Once a day, you may enter into the phoenix's lair, and if you make it to the phoenix's roost you may challenge her to combat. You'll need to complete the same ritual as you did when you first helped the phoenix in order for her to appear before you; she will only allow you to fight her if her rebirth is assured. If you defeat the phoenix, she will give you another five quills, which you can use to create Summoning pouches for summoning the phoenix's essence. You should take care on your way through the lair, though; the phoenix's guardians will try their best to defeat you now that their mistress is safe. Once the duel with the phoenix is over and you have said your farewells, you must leave the lair and you will unable to return until the next day. Immediately after rebirth, the phoenix is small and exhausted. It will quickly regain its former size and strength though, and this is the reason for the day's respite. I think that's everything. **'Player:' Yes, you covered everything, and in detail. Thank you. Now, back to my other questions. **'Brian Twitcher:' What would you like to ask about? *No more questions. **'Player:' That's all the information I need for now. **'Brian Twitcher:' Good day, Player, saviour of the phoenix, hero of Guthix! **'Player:' Farewell!